


The Place He Would Call His Home

by Alina0



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Carrying, Celebrations, Drinking, Drunk Gladiolus Amicitia, Drunk Ignis Scientia, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina0/pseuds/Alina0
Summary: Gladio steals Ignis away from Noctis's homecoming party. It's not his fault that Ignis is playing extremely hard to get, so he might indulge in another way to do it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Place He Would Call His Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimpleLoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/gifts).



> I hosted a giveaway on Twitter for hitting 150 followers, and Anna was the winner! She asked for some Gladnis goodness with the prompt, 'bridal-carry' and I seriously love this. I hope you enjoy reading this short fluffy fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3  
> Thank you for the lovely idea, Anna!
> 
> Special thanks to [GoodMorningMisterFear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodMorningMisterFear) for helping me with the editing! They're awesome <3

If they’d told Gladio that in ten years, he would be alive and functional after all the shit they went through, he would’ve laughed and assumed that they were stupid and moronic. Nevertheless, here he was, standing a few meters away from the Mother of Pearl restaurant as he watched the new King of Lucis greeting the citizens.

Leide was one of the few regions that survived the Long Night. Although Galdin Quay wasn’t as perky and bright as the last decade, they managed to rebuild the majority of it. The restaurant and hotel were running again, luxury but not astonishingly expensive, and Noctis’s homecoming celebration in the resort made the place busy once again. 

If Gladio wanted to be truthful, he never expected to be able to watch the sun again, let alone watching it announce its presence that they all had been yearning for at the seaside. It was early for it to show up, but he’d been waiting for this moment for what felt like centuries. 

His small but cozy house was a few minutes away from here, near Hammerhead. The bright lights were constantly on in order to scare the petrifying daemons away, and it was the only place Gladio felt slightly safe until now. When Noctis returned, he brought the sun back with him and wiped all those creatures out. 

Ignis healed up quite quickly after Noctis’s disappearance. They were lucky that he didn’t end up wholly losing his sight. The only thing that remained from that chaotic day was the fading and tiny scar next to Ignis’s left eye, which only made him, if possible, even _more_ attractive.

Speaking of attractive, Gladio turned his head slightly only to spot Ignis walking down the dock with his head vaguely bowed. He cracked a smile, eyeing his best friend’s charming appearance and features against the dim light of Galdin.

 _Gods, he’s so freaking gorgeous,_ was the first thing that wandered across Gladio’s mind. Ignis’s ash-blond hair fluttered in the chilly breeze of autumn along with his dark gray wool coat. His black close-fitting turtleneck and trousers were clinging to his body ever so beautifully, his gloved hand resting inside the coat’s pockets.

When Ignis approached him with a tender smile, Gladio couldn’t help but fully take in the sight of his best friend in the new autumn looks and blurt:

“Looking good, Iggy.”

“Pardon?” Ignis said, his green eyes narrowing slightly with a gesture of confusion. “I believe you were speaking...?”

Gladio smirked. Nobody was around in meters. People were too busy spending time with their King in the restaurant to visit the beach itself, and yet, Ignis assumed he called another person ‘good-looking.’ _So he’s playing hard to get, hm?_ “Who else I’d be talking to? You’re the most handsome man in Insomnia, gorgeous, if not the whole world.”

Ignis did a double-take, then _triple_ as he removed his hands from his pocket and crossed his arms. “Gladiolus Amicitia, are you... drunk? It looks like you aren’t aware of the false statements you are giving.”

Gladio _was_ drinking, however, not consumedly to have no idea what he was saying. Perhaps one drink or two could help him confess his true feelings to Ignis after years of keeping it to himself.

“Oh, c’mon, babe! When was the last time we were this... free? As in free of duty, free of all the shit we went through, free of all those hunts and scars.” Gladio heaved a sigh, letting his eyes bore into Ignis’s as they shared a long but meaningful glance of vulnerability. He would _never_ let Ignis go after all the difficulties they went through. Double emphasis on ‘never.’ “You thought we wouldn’t make it.”

“Gladio...” whispered Ignis, “please, don’t prompt me to recall my foolishness. We endured quite a lot. I am not surprised that I unexpectedly said such a thing.”

“I’m not mad at you. I never was. The thing— well, when I asked you to let me know how you’d feel ‘bout you and me together, you said you were afraid to get too attached to me. ‘Cause you didn’t want to lose me after we just got together.”

“I wish that talking about it could be slightly easier.”

“Me too,” he agreed.

The next ten seconds as Ignis stared at him felt like forever to Gladio. His arms dangled at his sides, taking in a deep breath, struggling to bear the overwhelming silence.

“I love you,” Ignis finally continued. Gladio let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, then he was _giggling_ . Just like a newborn child, not having a care in the world, just Ignis and those stupid three words he wanted to hear for the past decade or two. “For many years. I kept it hidden because _I_ didn’t wish to distress _you,_ ” he continued, “and I am not afraid to express my true feelings anymore, not by _any_ means.”

“Wait. So you say—” Blowing out his cheeks and watching the steam flying in the air, he gave Ignis an exuberant laugh. “No shit. Wait a minute. Let a guy breathe for a sec.”

“I say that I do love you,” Ignis said instead. He flashed a wry smile, his face unbelievably charming and _adorable_ with a flush that was creeping up his cheeks -- coldness or not. “I have, for many, _many_ , lonesome, and companionless years.”

“Wait, say that again?”

“That I love you?” Ignis teased fondly, “gods, Gladio, you are _adorable_.”

“That should be my line, Iggy! Been waiting for you to say it for so long! Just sitting here and not letting the world know that you love me back is a lot of hard work. Give me some credit.”

“The world is now celebrating our king’s homecoming. Perhaps we could postpone informing them until a couple of months later?”

“Yeah. But at least you gotta drink a bit. Today’s supposed to be a special day for us, Igs. Noct came back. You said yes to me.”

Ignis chuckled, stepping ahead to close the distance between them. “Ah. One may think I scarcely agreed to marry you if they eavesdrop on our conversation, Gladio.”

“They’ll soon hear that conversation, too. Don’t worry.” When Ignis didn’t respond, Gladio flashed a grin and urged him to rush toward the restaurant to buy more drinks from the bartender. He ordered two champagne cocktails, exchanging a few playful and secret glances with Ignis as they waited. The bartender passed the drinks to them, and Gladio happily presented one of them to the other man. “Here. Relax, Iggy. Everything’s fine. Kid’s a King now. He can definitely survive a day without ya.”

“You have a point there.” Ignis laughed. Gladio thrust the glass into his hand and sipped at his drink. “I can’t deny your request, it seems.”

He winked. “You’re so cute,” he replied.

“Oh. Well, I can quite assure you that I am not—”

“You’re one to talk, Iggy— oh wait, or should I say, _cutie_?”

“Gladio,” Ignis warned, expression deadpan, but both of them were certain that he wasn’t annoyed by him, neither the pet name. Ignis wasn’t even attempting to hide the grin that danced on his lips as he mumbled Gladio’s name.

“Iggy,” he shot back. “You can try, _cutie_. But ain’t no one convincing me that you’re _not_ the most adorable and handsome man on Eos.”

There was a pause. When their eyes met, there was something about Ignis’s expression that he couldn’t quite understand. He just had the feeling that it wasn’t that same sharp and serious Iggy. 

Ignis cocked his head, letting out a heavy sigh as he answered, “Gladio?”

“What did I say? Nuh-uh,” Gladio teased nevertheless.

“...nobody had called me ‘adorable’ before, and _nothing_ similar to that,” the advisor replied instead, his response catching Gladio by surprise as he blinked. “Thank you, love.”

_Love-- love-- love-- love…_

If he wasn’t too excited to know where their conversation would go, he would’ve surely passed out with happiness or something.

“Guess that makes it my job to remind you how cute you are all day and night from now on.”

A bright and cheerful shout caught their attention. Their heads jerked toward the deafening noise, meeting the sight of Prompto and Noctis running around giggling while having absolutely no care in the world. They were not even minding that the guests were watching them. It seemed like people were entertained by their King and his best friend’s reckless behaviors as well, judging by the way they applauded loudly and encouraged them to resume their childish activities.

Ignis couldn’t care any less, it appeared, leaving Gladio perfectly stunned. They weren’t children, nor foolish. Perhaps Ignis decided to let them have fun for the first time in years.

“They are having fun,” commented Ignis. He finished his first glass and asked for the second one. The bartender handed the new drink to him, and he took a long swig of it. “Astrals, it feels like forever since we gathered together. I can’t remember the very last time we needn’t worry about anything. About 15 years ago, perhaps?”

“It’s different now. We’re all alive. He’s alive. No one wants us dead anymore.” Ignis turned his head slightly just to reveal the colorful pieces of paper stuck between his hair at the back of his head. Gladio snorted, leaning forward to rake his fingers through the soft locks and smelling the aromatic shampoo. “Wait, is that confetti in your hair?”

The other man stirred with surprise. Turning his head to reveal the pink that was tinging his cheeks, he awkwardly replied, “Oh, for the love of the six. It is Prompto’s doing.”

When Gladio removed the confetti, he stepped ahead until his lips approached Ignis’s ears, and he made sure nobody else could hear him. “So, what do ya say we leave this party before it gets too boring?”

“Gladio, you can’t be serious.”

“I am totally serious. Man, you’re still playin’ hard to get even when you’re _drunk_.” 

He wasn’t technically drunk. He simply drank two glasses of his cocktail, but Gladio still enjoyed exaggerating it.

“I assure you, there are loads of activities I wish to complete at the moment, but escaping from our friend’s homecoming celebration is _utterly_ none of them.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to steal you from the party. Maybe don’t make it look like I’m kidnapping ya. Okay, cutie?”

“What—” Before Gladio could let him speak, he lifted Ignis with one strong hand supporting his back, and the other holding both of the advisor’s legs until he was carrying him bridal-style. Ignis’s lips parted with shock, and soon his face flushed red with humiliation. “Gladio! Put me down!”

“Why’s that?” He smirked.

“Gladio, people are watching us!”

Well, if people were too distracted to watch them a few moments ago, now they were unquestionably interested, much thanks to Ignis’s spontaneous bemoaning.

“Didn’t hear that. Say it a bit louder, babe,” Gladio teased, “oh, you said people are watching? Alright then, let’s steal you away.”

“Gladiolus Amicitia, one last warning before I— ah!” Ignis squeezed his eyes shut as Gladio adjudged him in his arms and hurried outside of the restaurant. He was sure that Prompto commented something about it somewhere between all the happenings, but he decided to focus more on supporting Ignis’s weight. “I was always certain that you are powerful, but I admit that I’d never thought you would have such strength.” Ignis settled his head against his chest in defeat.

“Aww. You like it, Iggy? I see you blushing. Or maybe, ‘It is just the sultry weather, Gladiolus Amicitia?’” Gladio mimicked his Tenebraen accent, only to fail miserably and wanting the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Ignis smiled, then _snorted_.

_Definitely worth the embarrassment._

“Absolutely not. I’m still not pleased with the way you are holding me.”

“What? You wanna sit on my shoulders, Iggy? We can definitely manage that one.”

“Gladio! Don’t you dare! I am comfortable the way I am!”

“Ohhh. So you comfy?” he asked as they exited the resort to head toward Gladio’s house, which was the nearest to Galdin. “I know you are, babe. I can read your face. Don’t worry. You’re all safe and cozy here.”

“Hmm,” Ignis hummed, wrapping his hands around his neck to hold on to him. “Not quite appreciating it yet.”

“I won’t have to worry about _that_. I know what you’re thinkin’ ‘bout, gorgeous. Can’t lie to me,” replied Gladio, “do you still rather walk on your own?”

“Please, no, I am enjoying the pleasant warmth.”

“That’s the Iggy I know. I’d have you in arms all the time if I could. All these muscles can’t still support that idea, though.”

“This is enough, Gladio. Believe me. I guarantee that.”

“I know.”

“Hmm.”

He slowly put Ignis down, placing a tender and soft kiss upon his forehead for encouragement. Fortunately, that was quite enough for the advisor to offer him a kind smile and agree to head toward Gladio’s small house together.

They arrived about fifteen minutes later. Gladio was too relieved that he needn’t worry about a single daemon interrupting their quiet moment together. It was just them, walking down the road and streets with shoulders occasionally bumping and fingers brushing against one another.

“We arrived, Iggy,” announced Gladio. He guided Ignis toward the front door and unlocked it, and much to his surprise, the other man didn’t waste any more time to remove his boots, duck inside, and enter Gladio’s bedroom. Locking the door behind him and kicking off his shoes, he joined Ignis in the cozy room. “Comfortable?”

Ignis nodded. He had already removed his coat and was currently lounging on the bed. It seemed like he was waiting for some sort of permission to lie down. “Yes, very much so. It would be better if I could have your wonderful company as well.”

“Wonderful company? You’re such a flirt. I love it.”

“I’m happy I could entertain.” Ignis laughed, a sweet and delightful sound that sent flutters in the pit of Gladio’s stomach. “You cannot imagine all those years in which I had been waiting for this — simply staying in your arms as you hold me. Goodness, it undoubtedly is better than I’d imagined.” He eventually sat down on the bed beside the advisor, running his hand through the soft hair once again. “What are you doing?”

“Just picturing you with braids and ponytails, and now I can’t get it outta my head. You’d be so cute with them.”

“Oh, love.” Iggy sighed. “I can’t believe myself for saying this. However, I do confess that the state of my hair is the least of my concerns at the moment.”

“Great. ‘Cause I’m sure that I’m ‘bout to ruin it real good.”

Gladio learned how to braid hair from his sister, Iris. He used to do it a lot back then when they were both kids. His parents were usually busy doing… anything. Iris would always ask Gladio to help her with her hair, and the compassionate boy he was, searched the internet for various hairstyles to perform them on Iris’s hair.

He parted a small portion of Ignis’s hair and started gently. Left — right — then left, and again, right, remembering all the information he saved in his mind back then. It didn’t turn out excellent. Yet, Ignis looked utterly exquisite and beautiful with them.

“How do I look?” Ignis muttered.

“Gorgeous as ever. And super adorable. You should leave your hair all messy more often.”

“My, thanks. Admittedly, I’m slightly surprised that you have the ability to act this sentimentally and... _passionately_ notwithstanding the number of drinks you’d have.”

“And I’m surprised you still have the ability to talk posh when you’re drunk,” he said, “you’re always full of surprises, Iggy.”

“Nevertheless, I may not be able to restrain myself from staying awake any longer.”

“That’s okay. I’ll stay with ya.” Gladio shifted across the bed, helping Ignis to lie down on the bed and rest his head upon his chest. He leaned against the headboard with Ignis in his arms, and when the other man buried his face in his shoulders and laughed, Gladio asked, “What’re you doing, babe?”

“Hiding. Lying low, perhaps?”

“You mean hugging, right?”

“Did I stutter, Gladio?” Ignis gushed. “Hmm. Your embrace is my new home from now on.”

“Oh. Are they, gorgeous?”

“Yes, love. Now, you may wrap your arms around me and let me find happiness in my safe place.”

“I’d find my happiness wherever you are, babe. You were always my safe place. I never hesitated to love you,” he said, kissing the top of his lover’s head, reaching for his hands to hold them tight and tangle their fingers together. “I love you so damn much.” And he finally said those words. The words Gladio thought he would tell Ignis only in his dreams and fantasies.

“Gladio, I love you more than words can ever declare.”

And Gladio? He was never this happy to be someones. He wasn’t afraid to call himself Ignis’s, and that fact would keep him going until forever. Ignis’s embrace was the place he would call his home from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alinaa_SF)!  
> Any support would be super appreciated! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
